The Skinner Movie/Credits
a DreamWorks Animation SKG Presentation a PDI/DreamWorks Production a Gracie Films Production a Ensemble Studios Production a Matt Groening Production An Association With Jerry Bruckheimer Films Directed by Patrick Buchanan Ken Harsha Brian F. Sousa Gore Verbinski Produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Starring Harry Shearer File:Seymour Skinner.png| Seymour Skinner File:Otto Mann.png| Otto Mann File:Ned Flanders.png| Ned Flanders File:Mr Burns.png| Charles Montgomery Burns File:Waylon Smithers.png| Waylon Smithers, Jr. Judge Roy Snyder.png| Judge Roy Snyder File:Timothy Lovejoy, Jr. - shading.png| Reverend Timothy Lovejoy Marvin Monroe tapped out.png| Marvin Monroe File:Lenny Leonard - shading.png| Lenny Leonard Eddie.png| Eddie File:Arnold Schwarzenegger.jpg| Arnold Schwarzenegger File:Kent Brockman.png| Kent Brockman File:Doctor Hibbert.png| Julius Hibbert File:Scratchy.png| Scratchy '' '' Hank Azaria File:Gary Chalmers.png| Superintendent Chalmers File:Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png| Apu Nahasapeemapetilon File:Comic Book Guy.png| Comic Book Guy Drederick Tatum.png| Drederick Tatum File:SeaCaptain.png| Captain Horatio McCallister File:Clancy Wiggum.png| Clancy Wiggum File:Lou.png| Lou Luigi Risotto.png| Luigi Risotto File:Moe Szyslak.png| Moe Szyslak Carl Carlson - shading.png| Carl Carlson Pyro.png| Pyro File:Cletus Spuckler.png| Cletus Spuckler File:Professor Frink.png| Professor Frink File:Nick Riviera.png| Dr. Nick Riviera '' '' Jesse Tyler Ferguson File:Kurt Hardwick.png| Robert Lee '' '' Eric Stonestreet File:Ethan Ballantyne.png| Major Anderson Dan Castellaneta File:Homer Simpson.png| Homer Simpson File:Groundskeeper Willie.png| Groundskeeper Willie File:Abe Simpson.png| Abraham Simpson File:Krusty the Clown.png| Krusty the Clown The Rich Texan.png| Rich Texan File:Mayor Quimby.png| Joe Quimby File:Melvin Van Horne.png| Sideshow Mel File:Mr. Teeny.png| Mr. Teeny File:EPA official.png| EPA Official File:Itchy.png| Itchy File:Barney Gumble - shading.png| Barney Gumble File:Santa's Little Helper - shading.png| Santa's Little Helper Julie Kavner File:Marge Simpson.png| Marge Simpson File:Selma Bouvier.png| Selma Bouvier File:Patty Bouvier1.png| Patty Bouvier '' '' Nancy Cartwright File:Bart Simpson.png| Bart Simpson File:Maggie.png| Maggie Simpson File:Ralph Wiggum.png| Ralph Wiggum File:Todd Flanders (Official Image).png| Todd Flanders Wendell Borton.png| Wendell Borton Database.png| Database Lewis.png| Lewis Clark File:Nelson Muntz.png| Nelson Muntz '' '' Pamela Hayden File:Milhouse Van Houten.png| Milhouse Van Houten File:Jimbo Jones.png| Jimbo Jones File:Rod Flanders (Official Image).png| Rod Flanders '' '' Tress MacNeille File:Dolph Starbeam.png| Dolph Starbeam File:Agnes Skinner - shading.png| Agnes Skinner File:Bernice Hibbert2.png| Bernice Hibbert File:MedicineWoman.png|Medicine Woman File:Crazycatlady.jpg| Eleanor Abernathy File:Cookie Kwan.png| Cookie Kwan File:Lindsey Naegle.JPG| Lindsey Naegle '' '' Yeardley Smith File:Lisa Simpson.png| Lisa Simpson '' '' James Franco File:Lisacolinappletree.png| Colin '' '' Dick Van Dyke File:Russ Cargill.png| Russ Cargill '' '' Kelsey Grammer File:General Ken Sousa.png| General Ken Sousa '' '' Kevin Michael Richardson File:Jonathan Tallon.jpg| Jonathan Tallon And Christopher Plummer Jackmarley.jpg| Jack Marley '' '' Also Starring Karl Wiedergott File:EPA Driver.png| EPA Driver File:EPA Soldier (Simpsons Movie).png| EPA Soldier Mike Colter File:Mike Colter.png| Himself Steve Pulcinella File:Horst.jpg| Horst Delroy Lindo File:Fritz.jpg| Fritz File:Gabriel.png| Gabriel Mr. Lawrence File:Hans.jpg| Hans Russi Taylor File:Martin Prince.png| Martin Prince Joe Mantegna File:FatTony.png| Fat Tony Marcia Wallace File:Edna Krabappel.png| Edna Krabappel Maggie Roswell File:Helen Lovejoy.png| Helen Lovejoy Luann Van Houten.png|Luann Van Houten Elizabeth Hoover.png|Miss Hoover Corey Burton Jim Cummings Gary Anthony Williams File:Kevin (bodyguard).jpg| Kevin File:Rodney (bodyguard).jpg| Rodney File:Crothers (bodyguard).jpg| Crothers E.G. Daily File:Richard3.jpg| Richard R. Lee Ermey File:Colonel Leslie Hapablap.png| Col. Hapablap Joel McCrary File:Motorcyclist (1).png| George Sanderson Al Roker File:Al Roker.png| Al Roker Sandy Petersen File:Sandy Petersen (character).png| Sandy Petersen (character) Ian M. Fischer File:Otto's Bus Captain.png| Bus Captain Dave Thomas File:Rex Banner Tapped Out.png| Rex Banner Danny McBride File:Chester (Bully Summit).png| Chester A. Brooks File:Brad Goodman.png| Brad Goodman File:Jacques 2.png| Jacques File:Cowboy Bob.jpg| Cowboy Bob Phil Rosenthal File:TV Dad.png| TV Dad Tim Allen File:Tim Allen Simpsons Movie.jpg| Himself '' '' Tom Hanks File:Tom Hanks Simpsons Movie.png| Himself Screenplay & Written by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Kevin Holme Jerome K. Jones Jay Kogen Jeff Lynch Ian Maxtone-Graham George Meyer David Mirkin Frank Mula Conan O'Brien Bill Oakley Sandy Petersen Jim Reardon Mike Scully Matt Selman Bruce W. Smith John Swartzwelder Jon Vitti Josh Weinstein Wally Wolodarsky Consultants Julian Chaney Joel Cohen Ian Fischer John Frink Richard Gasparian Tim Long Duncan McKissick Michael Price Produced by Bill Damaschke Andreas Deja Kevin Holme Bill Jackson Jerome K. Jones Jeffrey Katzenberg Ron Letterman Kevin McMullan Dave Rippy Stephen Rippy Lisa Stewart and Richard Sakai Executive Producers Mike Stenson Chad Oman Joseph A. Boucher Cody Cameron Eric Darnell Christopher Knights Angelo Laudon Tom McGrath Chris Miller J. Michael Mendel Jeff Ruediger Denise Sirkot and Conrad Vernon Co-Directed by Charles Ragins Andrew Adamson Co-Producers Walt Dohrn Richard Raynis Edited by Craig Good Stephen Rivkin Sim Evan-Jones Vicki Hiatt Nick Fletcher Music by Howard Shore Original Scores by Harry Gregson-Williams John Powell The Simpsons Theme by Danny Elfman Production Designers Guillaume Aretos Pete "Kid Flash" Gomez Visual Effects Supervisors Jake Dotson Roy Rabey Dwayne Gravitt Head of Character Animation Andreas Deja James Baxter Russ Edmonds Dale Baer Rex Grignon Glen Keane Tony Bancroft Tony Fucile Nik Ranieri Will Finn Bruce W. Smith Head of Story Luis Escobar David Kubalak Steven Dean Moore Kevin O'Brien Scott Winsett Head of Layout Joseph D. Gillum Andres "Tommy" Tejeda Erick Tran Mark Watts Paul Wee Art Director Shane K. Sowell Production Manager Dan Greaney ARTISTIC SUPERVISION Character Designers Ralph Eggleston Dale Hendrickson Sean McDuffie Nathan C. Stefan Joe Wack Background Designers Lynell Forestall Mike Lachance David Lechuga Kenneth Wilder Lance Wilder Timing Directors Mike Kidd Frank Marino LeSean Thomas Prop Designers David Bettner Paul Bettner Tom Kenny John Krause Matthew Schofield Animation Clean-Up Wayne Ingram Alex Quintana Marshall Toomey Supervising Producer Jack Humphries Sequence Directors Mike B. Anderson Bob Anderson Shaun Cashman Lauren MacMullan Sherm Cohen Jen Kamerman Shawn Lohstroh Pete Michels Michael Polcino David M. Strandquest Karen Swanson Jefferson R. Weekley Co-Producer Jay Kleckner Animation Co-Producer Craig Sost Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Denise Sirkot Associate Producers Amanda Moshay Matt Orefice Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan NO ANIMALS WERE HARMED DURING THE FILMING OF THIS MOVIE Additional Sequence Directors Wes Archer Andy Cotnam Andrew P. Foster Rich Geldreich Paul "Jennell" Jacquays Dan Johnson David Lewis Juan R. Martinez Richard T. "Toto" Manginsay Jimmy Park Jason M. Sallenbach Peter Shin Assistant Sequence Directors Zhenia Delioussine Thorsten Hasenkamm John Evanson Bradley J. Gake Anastacios Gionis Vance Hampton Gene L. Kohler Jr. Kent Osborne Chris Rippy Ralph Sosa Martin Scully Antonio N. Torres Additional Assistant Sequence Directors Ray Claffey Christianna Lang Daley Bryan Francis Johnathan Gebhart Jon Hooper Shannon O'Connor Dominic Polcino Lindsey Pollard Aaron Springer Matthew Schofield Andres "Tommy" Tejeda Erik T. Wiese Second Editor Mark Scheib Associate Editor Jennifer Dolce Supervising Music Editor Daniel Pinder Music Editor Ryan Rubin Additional Editors Michael Bridge Scot Scalise Terry Greene Assistant Editors John Currin Elaine C. Andrianos Daniel Kupresan Hi Def Assistant Editor Vic Sharma Script Coordinator Stacey Cantwell Sound Design Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editor Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Sound Effects Editors Al Nelson Shannon Mills Luke Dunn Geilmuda Robert Shoup Stuart McCowan Chuck Michael Sound Mixing Andy Nelson Anna Behlmer Jim Bolt Additional Re-Recording Mixers Christopher Scarabosio Tom Myers Post Production Supervisor Jeannine Berger Voice Record Coordinator Louise Jaffe Dialogue Coordinator Richard Chung Animation Produced By Film Roman. A Starz Company and Rough Draft Feature Animation, Inc. Art Director Dima Malanitchev Layout Supervisor Rasoul Azadani Director of Computer Graphics Scott Vanzo Overseas Animation Director Gary McCarver Film Roman Animation Animation Line Producer Joel Kuwahara Production Manager Jaspreet K. Dhillon Digital Line Producer Loren Smith Animation Associate Producer Katherine Cullano Concepcion Production Supervisors Julie Peng Penelope Parr Thornton Bill Barry Trista Haley Navarro Production Coordinators Mike Battle Amanda Byrnes Ani Cash Christine Deitner Allison L. Francis Jim Hasman Ed Johnson Benjamin Kaltenecker Paul Kim Rocco Pucillo Josh Sundby Adam Wollenberg Alexander Wu Film Roman Senior Staff Scott D. Greenberg Executive in Charge of Production for Film Roman Mike Wolf Rough Draft Animation Producer for Rough Draft Studios Claudia Katz Digital Line Producer Geraldine Symon Animation Associate Producers Elise Belknap Karen Miller Production Supervisors Jennifer Brown Brian Carey Production Coordinators Dennis Adams Dave Kim Stacked Animation Laboratory Story Reel Revision Associate Producer Peter Gave Annex Supervisor Taylor Allen Artists Liz Climo Nick Currie Brian Dellinger Dante Fabiero Fitzy J. Fitzmaurice Karen Carnegie Johnson Saxton Moore Eduardo Olivares Oscar Pangestu Lena Podesta Chance F. Raspberry Shane K. Sowell Dave Warren After Effects Artists Erika Isabel Vega Azariah Owens Nick E. Lenard Doug Nunn Production Associates Kent Carpenter Zambrana Marisa Ice Joe Saunders Animation Crew Story Artists Brad Ableson John Achenbach Martin Archer Carlos Baeza Bob Bowen Cody Cameron Randy Cartwright Albert Calleros Brenda Chapman Gregory "Greg" Colton Timothy Deen Evgueni Delioussine Graeme Devine Jed Diffenderfer Walt Dohrn Paul Fisher Joseph Garcia Lucas Gray Vance Hampton Quinn Hawking Colin Heck Jonathan J. Jacobson Carl Jones Christopher Knights Stu Livingston David Lowery Cathy Malkasian Steve Markowski Darin McGowan Jeff McGrath Chris Miller Chris Moffitt Rich Moore Mark O'Hare Devon Obama-Shepard Bob Persichetti Stephen A. Reis John Rice Christian Roman Aaron Rozenfeld Stephen Sandoval Ralph Sosa Ted Stearn Ennio Torresan Jr. Conrad Vernon Mark Walton Kevin White Additional Story Artists Robert Anderson Kelly Asbury David P. Bonnano Luke Brookshier Mike Coker Stephen Debonrepos John Eng Mark Ervin Robert Fermier Edmund Fong Tricia Garcia Alfred Gimeno Joshua David Gorczyca C.H. Greenblatt Richard Gyger Joe Healy Vicky Jenson Mark Kirkland David P. Kubalak Harry MacKenzie Duncan McKissick Ofloda Monstro Mark Risley Justin E. Rouse Fill Marc Sagadraca Brian F. Sousa John Stevenson J.C. Sutherland Vijay A. Thakkar Jason Warnesky Glen Wuthrich Timing Directors Neil Affleck Mike Brown Mark Bykov David Cherry Shay Girard Bryan Hehmann Derek Humphreys Jack Humphries Robert Ingram Adam Kuhlman Tim Long Chea O'Neill Peter E. Parisi Larry Smith Steve Socki Derek Thompson Chris Van Doren Celeste Mari Williams Additional Timing Directors George Chialtas Jack Dyer Douglas Gallery Peter Hixson Maureen Mlynarczyk Pat Shinagawa Mark Sinclair Marcin Szymanski Celeste Torrales Rob Walden Paul W. Warzecha Character Designers Anthony Bell Samuel Crosby Andreas Deja Jim Feeley Will Finn Ian Fischer Mike Gabriel Carlos Grangel Cater Goodrich Vance Hampton Tom Hester Lance Hoke Eric S. Keyes Craig Kellman David Krentz David Leary Brian Lemon Cameron Maloni Travis Morse John Narcomey Marco Nelor Kevin M. Newman Carlos Ortega Bill Perkins Joe Pitt Renzo Rodriguez Angelo Starboy Greg Street David Swift Doug Walker Mitchell Walker Kevin White Background Designers Doug Ball Lynna Blankenship Sean Coons Brad Crow Alexander C. Dilts Levante Fodor Lynell Forestall Don Gagen Richard Gyger Ruben Hickman Zeke Johnson D.J. Kang Lisa Keene Kevin Kelley Billy Ethan Khan Mike Lachance David C. Lawson David Lechuga Hugh MacDonald Bong Manese Jerod Mayfield Dusty Monk Maurice Morgan Thonny S. Namuonglo Deborah A. Peterson Andrew Phillipson Kenny Pittenger Leonardo Quintua Charles Ragins Jeremy Robinson Leonard Robledo Vladi Rubizhevsky Richard Sluiter Robert E. Stanton George Stokes Spyros Tsiounis Prop Designers Darrel Bowen Geo Brawn IV Jeff Brown Louie Del Carman Stephen Clayburn Robertryan Cory Thaddeus Paul Couldron Jake Dotson Jim Duffy Nathan Gammill Marc R. Hanson Thorsten Hasenkamm Marc Holmes Aaron Keppel Gamlet Khoudaverdian Paul Lasaine Alex Lee Ronald W. Lukas Kevin McMullan Kevin N. Moore Roy Rabey Stephen Rippy James Serrano Sergey Shramkovski Armani Styles Nam Suk Cho Antonio N. Torres Animators Lizette Atkinson Linda Bel Ruben Azana Aquino Mark Behm Patrick Bonneau David Burgess Tim Cheung Kenny Chung Paul Chung Melaine Cordan Denis Couchon Caroline Cruikshank Lou Dellarosa Anthony DeRosa Robert Espanto Domingo Mark Donald Brian Ferguson Nique Gardner James R. Hull Jeffrey K. Joe Jeff Johnson Bert Klein Marek Kochout Serguei Kouchnerov Alex Kupershmidt James Lopez Sean Mahoney Bryce McGovern Steve Mason Mike "Moe" Merrell Joe Oh John Pomeroy Silvia Pompei Mark Roennigke Carlos Rosas William Salazar Jason Schleifer David Spivack Michael Surrey Trey Thomas Frans Vischer Dan Wagner Chris Wahl Layout Artists Anthony Agrusa Edwin Aguilar Victor E. Almaguer Ivaylo Anguelov Stephanie Arnett Mike Atniel David Au Norm Auble Abe Audish Matthias Bauer Michael Bean Tom Bean Tibor Belay Ed Bell John Braunreuther Debbie Bruce Tricia Buchanan Benson James Buckhouse Matthew S. Burke Daniel Bunn Rufino M. Camacho Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Kathi Castillo Andy Chavez Greg Checketts Moon Stanley Choi Craig Clark Erben Detablan Manny A. De Guzman Francis Dinglasan Ryan Donoghue Jeff Dotson Heiko Drenkenberg Ernesto Elicanal Mark Ervin Jess Espanola Rick Farmiloe Steve Fellner Robert Fermier Ian Fischer Cynthia Jill French Gerry Galang Frederick J. Gardner III Philip Garcia Raul Gasataya Jr. Yelena Geodakyan Michael Girard Orlando Gumatay Adam Henry Matthew Herbert Jennie Hoffer Rick Hoppe Jay Jackson Jonathan J. Jacobson Dan Johnson Cathy Jones Ernie Keen Megan Kelly Craig Kemplin Jeanette Moreno King Jiwook Kim Eric Koenig Mark Koerner David P. Kubalak Erik Kuska Eric Lara Boowan Lee Grant Lee Lois Lee Ely Lester Michael Lester Christophe Lautrette Conan Low Joseph Lowe Carlos Lutterbach Juantino "Tom" Madrid Anna Maltese Doug Marien Mark Marren James Anthony Marquez Leonardo Matsuda Gerald McAleece III Maeve McGrath Duncan McKissick Andre Medina Mol Le Meyer Jennifer Moeller Frank Molieri Dusty Monk Steven Muller David Murphy Jeffrey A. Myers David Nam Tuan Nguyen Shannon O'Connor Mary Grace Orario Eduardo Olivares Eric Oliver Jeff Ottinger Kevin Petrilak Phillip Pignotti Thomas Pope Michael Polvani Natasha Presler Alex Que Dexter Reed Keith Reicher Ryan Rivette Jay Robinson Dane Romley Eddie Rosas Sondra Roy Alex Ruiz Ritchie Sacilioc Rick Salonga David Salvador Alberto Santiago Duane Santos Anna Saunders Martin Scully Jean Luc Serrano Melody Severns Sean Sexton Kishan Shah Herman Rashad Sharaf Richard Shiba Bobby Simpson Simon J. Smith Woody Smith Chris Minki Song Ka Moon Song Brian F. Sousa Aimee Major Steinberger Mike Swofford Derek Thompson Gregg Vanzo Viorel Voronca Franz Vischer William Waldman Nick Walker Mark Watts J.C. Wegman Merriwether Williams Kevin Wurzer Joe Ybarra Jung-A Yoo Young Yoo BG Layout Artists James P. Alles John M. Berman Galina Budkin Edgar Carlos Derek Carter Paul Castro Andy Chen Ryan A. Cheetham Meng-Yee Daniel Chiu Namsuk Cho Mike Coker Sean Coons Alfred "Tops" Cruz Jarod Daetwiler Peter J. DeLuca Bismarck Datuin Randol Eagles Ian Fischer Frank Gladstone Matthew M. Goldman Rodel Gravo Todd Heapy Samuel Ho Dion A. Hopkins Lam Hoang Lance Hoke Patrick Hudson Cynthia Ignacio Wayne Ingram Arlan Jewell Dan Johnson Trevor Johnson Amy Rae Jones Kalshin Kam David P. Kubalak Alex J. Lee Ashley Lenz Conrad Low Juan Luna Duncan McKissick Hilario "Larry" Miravalles Gary Mouri David Murphy Brian Newlin David Nix Eric Oliver Davie Otte James Parris Gang Peng Cameron Porter Jeff Purves Johnathan Pyun Justin Randall Keith Relcher Gerald Clifford Rey Chris Rippy Dave Rippy Harter Ryan Matt Scadding Adam Schimpf Richard Shiba Paul Slusser Thomas Starnes Allen Tam Danny Taverna Bart Tiongson Spyros Tsiounis Scott Uehara Rene Vega Kevyn L. Wallace Heather Davis Wang Jefferson R. Weekley Wallace Williamson Chad Woods Chung Sup Yoon Jennifer Yuan Scene Planning and Compositing Supervisors Gina Bradley David Morehead Scene Planning and Compositing Torien Blackwolf Ross Blocher Dennis Bonnell Deirdre Creed Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Brendan Harris Louie C. Jhocson Miae Kim Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Colin Sittig Doug Tiano Effects Animation Artists John M. Dillon Dee Farnsworth Jon Gibbs Al Holter Mike Jones Cynthia Neill Knizek David Lee Sean Lippman Dan Lund Rosanna Lyons John MacFarlane Brice Mallier Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Scott B. Peterson Van Shirvanian Allen M. Stovall Jeff Topping Philip Vigil Jose A. Garcia Villameriel Additional Effects Artists John A. Armstrong Marko Barrows Ty Elliot Jeff Howard Background Painters Sylvana Ambar Olga Andreyeva Domonique Blaskovich Ruben Chavez Kevin Gallegly Julia Kalantarova Bike Kinzle W. Ashby Manson Sigitas Sniras Alexander Zabolotsky Film Roman Editorial Roger Injarusorn Abe Forman-Greenwald Rough Draft Editorial Anne Harting Ann Hoyt Jeffrey Perlmutter Lip Assignment Robyn Anderson Color Model Lead Maria Gonzalez Color Models Brandon Bloch David Svend Karoll Marianne C. Cheng Visual Development Artists Kelly Asbury Jeff Brown Michael W. Capps Timothy Deen Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Kory Heinzen Ruben Hickman Kevin Holme Mike Humphries Jerome K. Jones Mike Inman Travis Koller Kevin McMullan Kevin O'Brien Phillip Phillipson Douglas Pierce Stephen Rippy Matthew Schofield Andres "Tommy" Tejeda Joe Wack Color Design Consultant Karen Bauer Film Roman CG Lead Grant Vicklund Henry LeBounta CG Artists Stuart Allan Francois Antoine Matt Baer George Benavidez Andrew Brownlow Markus Burki Kevin Carney Geoff Campbell Gilbert Davoud Robert M. Edwards Ian M. Fischer Daniel Gilmore Clark Higgins Steven A. Hills Celine Ikeler Doug Ikeler Darnell Isom Dan Johnson Andy Jolliff Don Kim Lewis Kofsky Jon Kim Krummell II David P. Kubalak Hock Lian Law Jeffrey B. Light Sean McDuffie Sean McLaughlin Mike Montague Ben Nichols Mark Orme Tom Pahk Konstantin Promokhov Gintar Repecka Benjamin Sakai Dave Scarpitti Scott Singer Brian F. Sousa Chris Stover Marcin Szymanski Clark Templeman Dick Walsh Andrew Wheeler Eric Whited Charlie Winter Robert Vogt Additional CG by FORUM William Arance Brent Bowen Chad Cole Harry Eisenstein Steven Fahey Rebecca Forth Peter Gend Bruce Holcomb Adam Klein Andrew Russell Julian Salvador Steve Walton Animation Clean-Up Debra Armstrong Bill Berg Merry Clingen Frank Dietz Susan McKinsey Goldberg Cathilin Hidalgo-Polavani Renee Holt Todd Jacobsen Trevor Johnson Emily Juliano Myung Kang-Teague Lureline Kohler Michael McCart Brock Meade James Parris Jon Peters Domingo Rivera Natasha Selfridge Richard Smitheman Marianne Tucker Robert Tyler Chris M. Van Doren Rob Walden Paul W. Warzecha Miri Yoon Stephan Zupkas Checkers William A. Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Jungja Kim-Wolf Digital Production Manager Jerry Mills Track Reading Louis Russel Laurie Wetzler Scanning David E. Bonnell Heidi Friese David Duff Digital Ink and Paint Lisa Marie Leonardi-Knight Digital Asset Managers Dennis M. Johnson Abishake Pathak Technical Consultant Steffan M. Wild Dialogue Mixer Ron Cox Dialogue Recordists Christine Sirois Tim Lauber Recordits Craig "Pup" Heath Blake Cornett Re-Recording Engineer Tom Lalley Dialogue Engineer Derek Casari HSR Dialogue Recordist Bill Higley Braver Production Dialogue Recordist Bob Tomlinson Dialogue Editor Cheryl Nardi ADR Group Voice Casting Barbara Harris ADR Loop Group Doug Burch Catherine Cavadini Lanai Chapman John Demita Willow Geer Barbara Iley Daamen J. Krall Marsha Kramer Jeremy Maxwell David Michie Dale Raoul Post Production Facilities Provided by Twentieth Century Fox Studios Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm LTD. Company Marin County, California Foley Editor Suzanne Fox Assistant Editors Kevin N. Bailey Josh Gold Foley Artists Janna Vance Dennie Thorpe Ellen Heuer Sarah Monat Robin Harlan Foley Recordist Sean England Foley Mixer Frank Rinella Assistant Effects Editor Mac Smith Recordists Nathan Nance Ron Roumas Matthew Kent Mix Technician Jurgen Scharf Overseas Animation Provided By Akom Production Co. Animation Producer for Akom Production Co. Yoshmichi Tamura Production Managers Ji-Yeun Yi Byung-Ki Son Production Coordinators Eun-Hee Kim Seon-Ho Jeong Soon-Young Kim Translators Ji-Young Park Soo-Jin Bang Overseas Directors Nak-Jong Kim Si-Woo Lee Animators Hyeon-Chan Lee Tae-Yong Shin Dae-Seong Lim Gwi-Don Choi Won-Gok Lee Sung-Hyeon Kim Sang Seol Shim Seok-Gyu Choi Geyong-Ae Cha Mi-Nah Seo Song-Phil Kim Seung-Ryeol Lee Hyo-Seok Ko Young-Kyu Choi Song-Yeol Han Wook Heo Hwi-Seop Jang Jeong-Bok Wi Kyung-Sik Song Han-Soo Kim Jae-Heon Kim Young-Soo Park Ki-Seol Son Young-Moon Kim Eun-Joo Park Ok-Bae Kim Model Checking Gyeong-Sook Heo Jin-Yeong Park Yun-Sik Park Assistant Animation Checking Jeong-Hee Bae Song-Chuel Kim Kyung-Suk Kim Assistant Animators Eun-Ja Lee Hyeon-Nam Yang Jung-Min Byeon Eun-Young Kim Mi-Ja Kwon Young-Joo Kim Jang-Hyeon Kim In-Ok Kong Ae-Gyeong Yu Ho-Seop Kim Mi-Yeon Cha Mi-Sang Lee Eun-Jung Kim Eun-Jung Bae Hyeon-Joo Moon Eun-Young Kang Joo-Hyeon Kim Suk Jeong Mi-Hyang Lee Hyun Kook Shim Hyun-Hya Chu Yong-Nim Jeon Ok-Nye Choi Pill-Nam Lee Joung-Ook Park Eun-Mi Hyang Jung-Ha Pyo Yun-Jung Lee Kyoung-Hee Kim Soon-Ja Jeon Final Checking Seong-Wook Ha Background Cleanup Soo-Hong Kim Eun-Jin Cho Digital Supervisor Jung-Min Lee Camera Work Eun-Young Yune Eun-Jin Cha Jin-A Lim Min-Jung Kim Seong-Hyun Heo Kyong-Hee Park Yeun-Hong Ku Seong-Hye Park Background Artists Choun-Wung Son Yeon-Ju Kim Hyung-Ki Kim Scanning Kyoung-Mi Jin Eun-Joo Choi Digital Painting Yeon-Hwa Oh Sun-Mi Park Yun-Jin Joe Bong-Sung Ko Seon-Hye Park Mi-Ra Kim Ji-Hye Kim Soo-Jeong Sung Ppeo-Yo Lee Tae-Soo Lim Gui-Yue Lee Jie-Gul Ma Bong Woo Woo-Il Wang Chung-Young Hwang Chang-Ku Jung Kum-Yong Lee Ahn Lee Ji-Ah Yoon Woo-Dan Sung Nam-Hyun Shin Youn-Myoung Oh Ma-Ri Sa Overseas Animation Provided By Rough Draft Korea Co. Ltd Executive Producer in Charge of R.D.K. Nikki Vanzo Production Account Management Byung Chul Yea Sang Woo Cha Supervising Producer for R.D.K. Hyejoon Yun Head of Production Chul Ho Kim Head of Production Coordination Yeon Hwa Jeong Production Coordinators Yong Min Park Jeong Yeul Park Jung Soo Shin Production Translator Young Jin Jeon Production Translation Assistants Yeo Jin Jeon Mee Rae Lee Animation Directors Myung Nam Jang Yong Seop Jeong Young Sik Jeong Animators Joon Sik Kim Duk Hoo Kim Young Nam Kim Kyung Wook Kang Tae Hyun Park Eun Young Park Sung Hye Park Sun Jae Lee Ho Sik Lee Kun Lee Hye Jin Jeong Mi Sun Yoon Sun Kyu Kim Kyu Dae Yeon Chul Kang Kyung Sook Park Su Mee Cho Yong Bae Won Jong Sang Kim Kyu Haw Jo Mee Sun Jo Assistant Animation - Chief Young Nim Lee Assistant Animators So Yeon Kim Jung Il Park Hye Ryun Lee Moon Sun Jo Joo Sik Kim Mee Jung Jeong Dae Kown Choi Yoo Jin Park Young Sil Jeong Sil Hee Bang Yeon Joo Koh Min Hwa Song Hyun Joo Park Ji Young Hwang Mee Ra Cho Mee Jin Cha Ahe Kyung Jeong Young Eun Seo Hyun Joo Shin Mee Sook Lee Kyu Young Ohn In Hwa Oh Ki Jung Shim Myung Shim Choi Ran Kyung Oh Eun Joo Jung Animation Checkers Jong Bum Park Sock Hee Kim Animation Retake Director Yong Nam Park Animation Retake Assistant Mee Hwa Ahn Head of US Animation Digital Dept. Woo Sung Jeong US Animation System - Chief Hae Jin Park US Animation System Technicians Yeon Suk Ryu Snag Won Seo Sang Hyuk Oh Digital Scan Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Digital Color Palette Ji Yeon Kim Digital Ink and Paint - Chief Hyun Ah Kim Digital Ink and Painters Young Sook Hong Ki Nam Ahn Kui Ok Kim Hye Sun Ahn Nam Young Jeong Eun Young Kim Jin Hee Kim Yae Yoon Lee Do Hee Kim Hye Sun Kim Young Eun Choi Ok Sun Ji Hye Yeop Yoon Jung Hee Lim Kang Sook Baek Sang Eun Park Seol Hee Yoon Sang Hee Kim Digital Background Painting - Chief So Yeon Choi Digital Background Painters Eun Soo Ban Ha Na Kim Chung Ran Eum Mee Jin Park Digital Composite - Chief Se Ho Na Digital Compositers Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Final Composite/Checking Supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Cast Homer Dan Castellaneta Marge Julie Kavner Bart Nancy Cartwright Lisa Yeardley Smith Maggie Nancy Cartwright Ralph Nancy Cartwright Scratchy Harry Shearer Itchy Dan Castellaneta Professor Frink Hank Azaria Mr. Burns Harry Shearer Mrs. Krabappel Marcia Wallace Comic Book Guy Hank Azaria Green Day Billie Joe Armstrong Frank Edwin Wright III Michael Pritchard Barney Dan Castellaneta Moe Hank Azaria Rev. Lovejoy Harry Shearer Ned Flanders Harry Shearer Grampa Dan Castellaneta Sweet Old Lady Tress MacNeille Milhouse Pamela Hayden Nelson Nancy Cartwright Colin Tress MacNeille Mrs. Skinner Tress MacNeille Chief Wiggum Hank Azaria Rod Flanders Pamela Hayden Todd Flanders Nancy Cartwright Lou Hank Azaria Nelson's Mother Tress MacNeille Stage Manager Dan Castellaneta Krusty the Clown Dan Castellaneta Pig Tress MacNeille Cat Lady Tress MacNeille Mayor Quimby Dan Castellaneta Lenny Harry Shearer Carl Hank Azaria Fat Tony Joe Mantegna Cletus Hank Azaria Mayor's Aide Dan Castellaneta Bumblebee Man Hank Azaria Skull Harry Shearer Multi-Eyed Squirrel Dan Castellaneta Male EPA Worker Hank Azaria Female EPA Worker Tress MacNeille Russ Cargill A. Brooks President Arnold Schwarzenegger Harry Shearer Martin Russi Taylor Panicky Man Dan Castellaneta Sideshow Mel Dan Castellaneta Man Karl Wiedergott G.P.S. Woman Tress MacNeille Kent Brockman Harry Shearer Dome Depot Announcer Hank Azaria Mr. Teeny Dan Castellaneta Principal Skinner Harry Shearer EPA Official Dan Castellaneta Kissing Cops Dan Castellaneta Harry Shearer Carnival Barker Hank Azaria Counter Man Hank Azaria Dr. Hibbert Harry Shearer Apu Hank Azaria Smithers Harry Shearer Toll Booth Man Harry Shearer Helen Lovejoy Maggie Roswell Cookie Kwan Tress MacNeille Lindsey Naegle Tress MacNeille Drederick Tatum Hank Azaria Sea Captain Hank Azaria Himself TV Dad Phil Rosenthal TV Daughter Nancy Cartwright TV Son Tress MacNeille Medicine Woman Tress MacNeille Bear Dan Castellaneta Woman on Phone Nancy Cartwright Girl on Phone Tress MacNeille Boy on Phone Dan Castellaneta NSA Worker Dan Castellaneta Officer Dan Castellaneta EPA Driver Karl Wiedergott EPA Passenger Hank Azaria Guard Harry Shearer Robot Hank Azaria Otto Harry Shearer Dr. Nick Hank Azaria Santa's Little Helper Dan Castellaneta Kang Harry Shearer Squeaky-Voiced Teen Dan Castellaneta Consultants Leslie Pope Ida Random Shay Cunliffe Production Coordinator Michael Nobori Assistants to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Josh Bornstein Assistant to Mr. Greoning Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Mick Kelly Assistants to Mr. Sakai Josh Adler Daniel Lichtblau Assistant to Mr. Sliverman Danielle Mays Production Accountant Craig Cannold Assistant Production Accountant Chris Stark Film Roman Production Accountant John Romeo Rough Draft Production Accountant James H. Goldin Rough Draft Assistant Production Accountant Sylvia C. Ramirez Production Assistants Dakota Morgan Setzer Daniel Gordon Lucian Daniels Lauren L. Fritz Animation Production Assistants Matt Battle Jenny Bettis Lejon Douroux Ryan Garcia Matthew Lathrop Alice S. Lin Hugo Linares Amy V. Lodevico Paul "Ping-Pong" Mangulabnan Abner Pineda Leslie Andrew Ridings Carolyn Roach Peter Truss Leonardy Veliz Additional Production Support Ashley Nicole Black Kevin C. Jones Latreese Rutherford Barbara Siebertiz Brooks Stonestreet Film Roman IT Charles McCaskill Brad Cooper Elaine Demari Jesse Fannan Ivan Lawrence Samuel Mason Mike Medaris David Plumb Recruiting Phillip Williams Lab Color Timers Jim Passon Chris Regan Negative Cutter Gary Burritt Titles By Pacific Title Digital Intermediate by Technicolor Digital Intermediates Digital Film Colorist Timothy Peeler DI Producer Esther Lee Music Additional Music by Ryeland Allison Lorne Balfe James Dooley Henry Jackman Michael Levine Atli Örvarsson Featured Guitarist Heitor Pereira Featured Vocalist Elin Carlson Supervising Orchestrator Bruce Fowler Orchestrators Walt Fowler Elizabeth Finch Ken Kugler Suzette Moriarty Steve Bartek Geoff Stradling Score Recorded and Mixed by Slamm Andrews Music Preparation Booker White Orchestra Conductors Blake Neely & Nick Glennie-Smith Music Contractors Sandy De Crescent & Peter Rotter Technical Score Engineers Thomas Broderick & Pete Oso Snell Music Production Coordinator Steven Kofsky Score Production Coordinator Andrew Zack Technical Music Assistants Jacob Shea & Noah Sorota Additional Recording by Jeff Biggers Assistant Engineers Greg Vines & Matt Ward Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions Digital Recordist Kevin Globerman Additional Music Editors Stephanie Lowry Erich Stratmann Mark Jan Wlodakiewicz Michael Jay Score Recorded at The Newman Scoring Stage, Twentieth Century Fox Recordist Tim Lauber Engineer Denis St. Amand Stage Managers Tom Steel & Francesco Perlangeli Songs Also Sprach Zarathustra Written by Richard Strauss Hail to the Chief Written by James Sanderson The Simpsons Theme Written by Danny Elfman Performed by Green Day Green Day performs courtesy of Warner Brothers Records, Inc. Nearer, My God, To Thee Written by Sarah Adams and Lowell Mason Spider Pig Based on the Spiderman Theme Written by Bob Harris and Paul Webster Parody lyrics written by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Al Jean, Ian Maxtone-Graham, George Myer, David Mirkin, Mike Reiss, Mike Scully, Matt Selman, David Silverman, John Swartzwelder and Jon Vitti American Idiot Written by Billie Joe Armstrong, Frank Edwin Wright III and Michael Pritchard Happy Together Written By Alan Gordon and Garry Bonner Performed by The Turtles Courtesy of Flo & Eddie, Inc. By arrangement with Cohen and Cohen Carousel Ride Written and Performed by Herman Beeftink Courtesy of Elite Source Music Productions Springfield Anthem Based on "La Marseillaise" Written by Claude-Joseph Rouget de Lisle Parody lyrics written by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Al Jean, Ian Maxtone-Graham, George Meyer, David Mirkin, Mike Reiss, Mike Scully, Matt Selman, John Swartzwelder and Jon Vitti (They Long To Be) Close to You Written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David Performed by The Carpenters Courtesy of A&M Records Under license from Universal Enterprises Soundtrack Available on Extreme Music Animation Special Thanks Scott Alberts John Alexander Reed Laurie Biernacki Doug Brucks Utit Choomuang Chris Clements Brett Coker Francesco Del Cueto Stephane Duguay Herb Ellwood Matthew Faughnan Dawn Finley Gage Galinger Byron Goodman Ellen Howard Zach Jacquays Mark Kirkland Lance Kramer Nancy Kruse Brian Kokoszka Michael Marcantel Shelley McCully Ron McNutt Steve Mills Matthew Nastuk Rob Oliver Raymond S. Persi Sharon Ross Chuck Sheetz Sir James Brian Jones Patrick Thomas Charles Tinney Robert Weaver Sean Wolff Nelson Shin C.I.S. Toon Boom Animation Inc. Special Thanks To Julie Ansell Gregg Berger Maurice LaMarche Rick Polizzi 'Filmed on Location in 'Springfield © 2007 DreamWorks Animation LLC Film Corporation in all territories except Brazil, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. © 2007 HCF Hungary Fil Rights Exploitation Limited Liability Company and DreamWorks Animation LLC Film Corporation in Brazil, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. DreamWorks Animation LLC Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. The event, characters and firms depicated in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosectuition as well as civil liability. Category:Credits Category:The Simpsons Movie